


always remember to stretch

by meowrails



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: Stephen interrupts Mordo's evening yoga.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I did for my rp blog, morrdo.tumblr.com

Mordo could feel someone was watching him.

No, scratch that – Mordo constantly felt that someone was watching him. It was the curse of always being on high alert (or paranoid), but he usually wouldn’t have to worry about being watched while he did his evening stretches and yoga.

He was well aware students and masters sometimes stared, he couldn’t say he wasn’t flattered by the attention.

But someone close by was watching him, completely unsubtle.

He opened and eyes and looked between his legs from his downward dog position, expecting to find Then Ancient One waiting for him to finish, only to find Strange starring at him with a confused expression and flushed cheeks.

Mordo allowed himself to smirk, and stood up to face him. “Can I help you?”

Stephen scratched the back of his neck, “Uh - I was just wondering how you could do that.”

“That was a basic position, an infant could do it.”

The american huffed, “I was talked about the ones before that! You were practically doing a split.”

“There was nothing practical about it, I _was_ doing a split.” Mordo rolled his eyes. “It takes practice, just like magic. There is no use in learning the mystic arts if your body is not as strong as your mind, and I don’t only refer to muscle.”

There was a pause before Stephen spoke again. “Teach me, then. If you can teach me how to fight, I’m sure you can teach me how to do some yoga without having to beat me up.”

Mordo chuckled and gestured to his mat for Stephen to stand on. It wasn’t the first time he’d taught this to a student. Usually, he would start with basic poses, ones that didn’t require much flexibility from someone who clearly had none – but it was far too much fun to tease the other man. He was going to have some fun, for once.

“Go on, spread your legs.” He instructed, well aware at his choice of words.

Stephen rose an eyebrow, “W-What?”

“Show me how far you can spread your legs. I’m teaching you how to do a split.”

The Doctor looked as if he was going to speak, but closed his mouth and started to do as told. Surprisingly, he spread his legs apart farther than Mordo had anticipated, but it was still far from a proper split. With hands clasped behind his back, Mordo stood behind him and placed his hands on either of Stephen’s shoulders.

“This is how The Ancient One taught me,” Mordo said. Before Stephen could ask anything, he pushed down on his shoulders, hard. Stephen practically _**howled.**_

“Fuck, warn a guy will you?!” Stephen was hissing in pain. He still wasn’t doing a split, but had stretched his legs father than before. Mordo soothed his shoulders and laughed. He won’t push again – - he liked to tease, but he wasn’t heartless. The Master was well aware of just how much this could hurt. If they weren’t in the courtyard, Mordo would have happily reached down to help soothe Stephen’s pain.

“What’s so funny?”

“Ah, nothing. Nothing of interest.” Mordo hummed, still soothing Stephen’s shoulders while the man tried to get used to his current position, still hissing slightly in pain. At the sounds that escaped that man’s lips, Mordo couldn’t help but snort.

“Seriously, what’s so funny, Mordo?”

“Ah, if you insist on asking,” The sorcerer leaned down until his lips were against Stephen’s ear, smiling as he spoke. “I only wanted to know how far I could bend you, before you _broke._ ”

He was sure he heard Stephen let out a sound akin to a squeak. Mordo could not be more please with himself.

“Be sure to keep stretching so your legs will hurt less for your lessons. Starting tomorrow, I will be your yoga instructor.” Mordo started to walk away, enjoying the look on Stephen’s face as he did so. “I’m sure we’re going to have a lot of fun, Doctor Strange.”


End file.
